Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 049
Rise of the Sacred Beasts - Part 2, known as VS Kagemaru (Part 2) - Awakening of the Three Legendary Demons in the Japaense version, is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary With Jaden's Life Points dangerously low, he knew he had to find a way to turn this Duel around, or else the world of Duel Monsters would be lost forever, as Kagemaru had revealed that the Sacred Beasts had the ability to drain energy from the very essence of Duel Monsters cards all over the planet. Just when it seemed all was lost, "Winged Kuriboh" intervened, allowing Jaden to add "Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone" from his Deck to his hand, and then, the spirit of Professor Banner appeared, explaining to Jaden this card could become any card he wished for. When he had used this effect 3 times, the true power of "Sabatiel" would be revealed. But just then, Kagemaru revealed that one more Sacred Beast had yet to be summoned, and before too long, "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" was summoned alongside "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" and "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". Featured Duel Kagemaru's turn Turn continues from the previous episode. * Because "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" was on the field when he Special Summoned "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" from his Graveyard, the latter may not attack, so he ends his turn. Jaden's turn * Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in defense position. * Set a card. Kagemaru's turn * "Lost Paradise" lets him draw three cards during his Draw Phase rather than just one. * Attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler" with "Hamon", with the former's effect activating, letting Jaden add "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his hand and the latter's effect activating to inflict 100 damage to Jaden (Jaden 600). * Attacks directly with "Uria", but Jaden activates his face-down "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", Special Summoning "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) from his Deck in defense position, who becomes the new attack target. This activates the effect of the "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel" in his Deck, which lets him move it to hand. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in attack position, whose effect activates, letting him draw two cards. * Activates "Metamorphosis", sending "Bubbleman" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman" (800/1200) in attack position. * Equips "Neo Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it 800 more attack. * Attacks "Hamon" with "Neo Bubbleman", with the latter's effect activating, destroying the monster it battled with it, while "Bubble Blaster" is destroyed in place of "Neo Bubbleman" and the Battle Damage is negated. * Sets a card. Kagemaru's turn * "Lost Paradise" lets him draw three cards during his Draw Phase rather than just one. * Attacks "Neo Bubbleman" with "Uria", but Jaden activates his face-down "Bubble Illusion", letting him activate a Trap Card from his hand. He chooses "Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms", declaring Trap Cards, which means that five of the Traps in Kagemaru's Graveyard are removed from play, thus decreasing "Uria's" attack to zero (Kagemaru (2100). * Activates "Resurrection Tribute", destroying "Neo Bubbleman" and Special Summoning "Hamon" (4000/4000) from his Graveyard in attack position. * Activates "Uria's" effect, discarding "Cemetery Bomb" to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. * Activates "Phantasmal Martyrs", discarding "The Creator" and "Divine Wrath" to Special Summon three "Phantasmal Martyr Tokens" (0/0). * Tributes his three "Phantasmal Martyr Tokens" to Special Summon "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000/4000) in attack position. Jaden's turn * Activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production", returning "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200). This activates "Raviel's" effect, Special Summoning a "Phantasm Token" (1000/1000). * Activates "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel", paying half his Life Points (Jaden 300), and adding "Fusion Recovery" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Fusion Recovery", returning "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Sparkman" with "Flame Wingman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in attack position, whose effect increases it's attack by 300 attack for each "Elemental Hero" monster in his Graveyard. There are seven, so it's attack increases to 4600. This activates "Raviel's" effect, letting him Summon another "Phantasm Token" (1000/1000). * Attacks and destroys "Hamon", with "Shining Flare Wingman's" effect not triggering because "Hamon's" effect negates Effect Damage. * "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel" returns to Jaden's hand and he activates it paying half his Life Points (Jaden 150) and adding a Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. * Sets a card. Kagemaru's turn * "Lost Paradise" lets him draw three cards during his Draw Phase rather than just one. * Switches "Uria" to attack position. * Activates "Raviel's" effect, Tributing his two "Phantasm Tokens" to increase "Raviel", increasing it's attack by 2000. * Attacks "Shining Flare Wingman" with "Raviel", but Jaden actgivates "De-Fusion", returning "Shining Flare Wingman" to Special Summon "Avian" (1000/1000) and "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from his Graveyard in defense position. * A replay occurs, and Kagemaru attacks and destroys "Shining Flare Wingman" with "Raviel". * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman" with "Uria". Jaden's turn * "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel" returns to Jaden's hand. * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in attack position, activating "Raviel's" effect, letting Kagemaru Summon a "Phantasm Token" (1000/1000). * Activates "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel", paying half his Life Points (Jaden 75) to add "Miracle Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Miracle Fusion", removing the "Clayman" on his field and then "Avian", "Burstinatrix in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Electrum" (2900/2600) in attack position. * Activates "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel's" second effect, which can only be activated when the first effect has been used three times. He equips it to "Electurm", multiplying it's attack by the number of monsters that Kagemaru controls. He controls five, so "Electrum's" attack rises to 14,500. * Attacks and destroys "Raviel" with "Electrum" (Kagemaru 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only monster in your hand and your on side of the field when he is Summoned. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman" is an Effect Monster that can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and discarding "Metamorphosis", not a Fusion Monster. 3. In the TCG/OCG, "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" does not have this effect. 4. In the TCG/OCG, "Phantasmal Martyrs" requires one to discard their entire hand. 5. In the TCG/OCG, "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms's" effect only activates when the opponent Normal Summons a monster. 6. In the TCG/OCG, "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" does not have this effect. 7. In the TCG/OCG, "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms'" effect can only Tribute one monster per turn. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes